please don't say you love me, i might explode
by watermelonsandhamburgers
Summary: in which jellal has a small or big crush on erza / au


**_AN / For Hannah and Nate who will probably never find this story._**

Erza looked up at the board, trying to take notes as fast as possible. Professor Wayne was rushing through the topic and she couldn't keep up. Although, it would be amazing if someone was actually able to keep up with what he was saying.

Erza wasn't that someone.

She blew a strand piece of hair away from her face as her hand moved faster than the eye could see. The poor notebook had already received enough torture from the previous class. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see other students panicking as their pen ran out of ink. Some tried to shake it in an attempt to squeeze out the leftover ink to no avail. Professor Wayne continued his merciless assault of rapidly speaking.

 _"Why the hell did I choose Professor Wayne's class as one of my electives.."_ Erza closed her eyes and mentally steeled herself. Only two more minutes of his lecture and the torture will be over.

"Moving on from that event, the Ja-," Professor Wayne got cut off by the bell. He looked at his watch and sighed. "I will continue this lecture next class. Dismissed." Many students sighed in relief and others cried tears of joy. Erza took a deep breath and smiled at her progress. She was able to get most of the information from his lecture. Her notebook was running out of pages and she was lucky enough to have two pages remaining.

 _"I'll ask Lucy or Mira if they have any spare notebooks left."_ Erza mentally said as she got up with her belongings and walked to the door along with the rest of the class. It was the end of the day and she really wanted to get some classwork done before getting that rest she always wanted. Crocus University was known for being rigorous with the student workload. Many parents dreamed of sending their students there in hopes of turning their life around.

Once Erza reached the campus library, she took a seat at one of the computers and dropped her bag with a huge sigh. Her body ached from her morning run. Maybe running three miles after working out at the gym the previous night wasn't such a good idea. Nonetheless, Erza promised herself a nice shower once she got back to her apartment and began to work.

* * *

"Fancy seeing you here." Erza's reading glasses slightly dropped as she looked up at the person speaking to her. She sighed and gestured to the computer next to her. The man smirked as he took the seat.

"What is it, Jellal?" Erza looked down at her essay and continued writing. Jellal looked on as he spoke.

"Is it wrong of me to visit my best friend?" Jellal's voice had a tone of playful hurt in it. Jellal moved his hand up to his chest and put on an expression of surprise for more effect. Erza gave a small laugh as she saw Jellal out of the corner of her eye.

"It is when said best friend is trying to get as much classwork done in two hours." Erza pushed her reading glasses up. The essay was supposed to be three pages long with a specific kind of paper. If she messed up on this, an hour of work will be wasted.

The library was full of students trying to do last minute work from multiple professors all at once. Procrastination wasn't a kind thing to most people. Erza was lucky enough to have one or two professors who didn't give a huge workload. On the other hand, Jellal was the star student of their year. A 4.0 GPA consistently throughout the year and played on the soccer team. He was able to do all the work he was given in one night and aced every exam.

"Like the good best friend I am, I will help you with some of the work you have. What do you have after the essay?" Jellal looked at Erza's bag, which seemed to be weighed down. Without looking, she pointed to the blue book in her bag. Jellal followed her hand and took out the book. He flipped to the page she had marked off with a sticky note and saw pages written. Under them, Erza had put a reminder to read them.

Jellal stared at Erza writing for a few moments before sighing and began to scan over the pages in the book.

* * *

Erza sat on the couch with a slice of strawberry cake on the coffee table. Lucy was preparing for a date she had and she asked Erza to help her with her outfit. Well, more like begged. Naturally, Erza complied, with one condition. Of course, Lucy had to buy Erza an entire strawberry cake. The television was playing some movie that she couldn't remember the title of.

Lucy stumbled out of the bathroom with a pair of sneaker wedges on. Her tan cardigan accented her white jeans. Her long blonde hair was put up in a ponytail.

Erza looked her over once and nodded in approval.

"Do I look okay?" Lucy sheepishly put her hands in the cardigan's pockets. For a girl with her looks, Lucy sure was insecure. Well, mostly because of the fact she was raised in a rich family environment and just broke out of that routine only two years ago.

"You look great. Now don't be late. That'll mean Natsu will be the early one for once." Erza grinned as Lucy smiled and rushed to the door.

Once Lucy got out the door, Erza gave a sad smile. Every one of her suitors was either a pig or a complete weirdo. (Not to mention that one guy who had a shrine dedicated to her.)

The movie began the ending credits. For a Friday night, there wasn't much to do. Normally, people would go out and get some drinks. No high school students getting wasted at a party, no college students groaning about debt, nothing.

Soon enough, a knock came from the door. Curious, Erza peered through the hole and saw a head of blue hair. Sighing, she opened the door.

"Come in, I already know." Jellal didn't even have to open his mouth and smiled as he set foot inside the apartment. He carried a bag of Chinese takeout in his hand.

"So, what are your plans for next Saturday? That new movie you were talking about is coming out that day." Jellal put his chopsticks down and the Chinese takeout box.

Erza was halfway through her chow mein before pondering for a moment. A noodle was hanging from her noodle and Jellal laughed a little at the sight. Before she could speak, he pointed to his lip. She quickly used her napkin to cover it and turned red.

"I really want to see it. My favorite actor is in it and it looks interesting enough."

"So I assume that you are planning to watch it on Saturday?"

"Why not? It's a perfect day too, great weather supposedly."

The rain that began five minutes ago pattered against the windows. People outside were looking for refuge while using whatever objects they had to shield themselves from it. Store lights were beginning to dim, signaling closing time.

"Alright, I'll come along with you." Erza rolled her eyes as Jellal gave a wry smile.

"Fine. But then, you're going to pay for the tickets." Erza moved to pick up her chopsticks and resume eating the chow mein when Jellal put his hand over hers. She looked at him with a questionable look. She heard him mumble some words but couldn't quite make them out.

"Jellal?"

He took his hand off hers and moved them to her chin. He lifted her head up gently so she was making eye contact with him.

Before she knew it, her lips were connected with his. Not too fast, but steady. Jellal moved his lips slowly to convey his feelings. He wasn't one to rush things. Once Erza got over her shock, she moved her lips as well. Soon, Jellal pulled away and sighed.

"I swear, if you say something extremely cheesy." Erza said with a slight tone of seriousness.

Jellal smiled from ear to ear and laughed. He pulled her in for a hug on the couch. He kissed her head and spoke in her ear.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, but I'll say it."

Erza shivered as he spoke.

"I love you."

And in his heart, Jellal knew Erza loved him too. Even if she didn't verbally say it.

 ** _AN / First story I wrote ever since I got back here. Hope you liked it~_**


End file.
